The Search for Jack
by Adoro a los Hombres Malfoy
Summary: Captian Jack Sparrow was a leader, a friend, and most of all a pirate. He was last seen at sea What a way for a pirate to go! Although he wasn't gone. All knew it. Elizabeth feels guilt and something new, Will feels jealous and Barbosa has a plan.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own any of the characters in this story. If I did I wouldn't be writting a fanfiction, I would be rich. _

**Summary:** _The summary I have out of this... well it isn't the best one in the world. So let me start by recreating it:  
Captian Jack Sparrow was a leader, a friend, and most of all a pirate. He was last seen on sea- what a way for a pirate to go! But he wasn't gone. The crew knew it in their hearts. Everyone knew- espeacily Elizabeth. She had done it to him. She sent him away... and whats worse is she not only felt the guilt but another strange emotion. Will gets a tad jealous when he realizes. The crew is going along alright with the new captian. They only following his orders though so they can find their real captian. Barbosa has many things in mind though. _

**Authors Notes:**_ Rating may go up as the story goes on. Highest it will go is to teen I'm sure though. It won't be too graphic. Just a little above the PG level. Also, this is my first POTC fic. Be critical but please no flames- those get annoying to everyone. If my story sucks don't just say that- at least tell me what I can change to make it better or why you think it sucks. That way I don't just curse at you and call you a moron. Because then- I would know that you weren't just saying it. I hope you enjoy this!_

**

* * *

**

**Introduction**

Everyone was lost without Captian Jack. They all had agreed they would search the ends of the world and back to get him back- and they would.

Elizabeth felt so much guilt for what she had done. She left her Capitain for dead.

Will had yet to hear the story of why she was kissing Jack. He hadn't had the heart to ask. He liked to assume it was for there lives- yet a part of him thought she wanted to kiss him. That part he tried to push out of his mind.

Barbosa had gotten a ship for them. He was a great capitian, and the only one who could control the Monkey Jack.

The crew seemed to be missing something important though, everyone did. Jack was alot more than a Captian, he was a friend. A pirate at heart but he could never really turn his back on them.

Elizabeth had turned her back on him and it made her sick. She was afraid, also. Was she falling for Captian Jack Sparrow? She couldn't be she was in love with Will. She and Will were to be wed. Jack was nothing but a good looking pirate- She cursed her self for her toughts all the same.

Will sat far off to himself sharpening his dagger. He glanced at Elizabeth who was on the other end of the ship.

He threw the dagger at the railing and plucked it out again. He repeated this action over and over again.

"If you keep doing that we won't have ship left." the voice of Gibbs called.

"Aye." Will called. He pulled the dagger out again and ran his finger over the blade gently. He put it in his pocket.

Gibbs went to drink out of his canteen and it was empty. He sat it down. "This place just ain't the same with out Jack Sparrow."

Will looked at him.

"The sea ain't the same knowing Jack might not return." Gibbs went on.

"Jack will return." Will said confidently.

Gibbs nodded. "Best if it weren't yet- were out of rum." he said. He picked up his canteen and walked off swaying.

Will let out a small laugh and shook his head. He looked out to the sea, it truly wasn't the same.


	2. A Pirates Life

**Warning:** _Some parts in this are like the movie, so if you saw. Not much, but I won't tell you which part so that it doesn't ruin the movie for you if you haven't seen it. The whole story isn't based on the movie, since I saw it after I got the idea. Alright, now, on with the story!_

**

* * *

****Chapter Two  
****A Pirates Life**

"Yo ho yo ho a pirates life for me." Gibbs sang drunkenly. He stumbled as the ship hit a large wave.

Elizabeth sat staring off to see. "I miss you Jack." she said quietly.

Will, who had been standing just behind her, turned around. If Jack made Elizabeth happy... he would do anything to make her happy. Even let her go.

Barbosa walked down from his cabin. "Swab the deck." he ordered. He threw a bucket at another pirate.

Barbosa saw Elizabeth staring off. He made his way over to her. "So you miss yer captian, eh?" he asked.

Elizabeth didn't reply.

"Well I think I'm a rather good replacement." Barbosa said.

Elizabeth turned to face away from him.

Barbosa went on that side. "Come now deary, just a little chat won't hurt." he said.

"What do you want to chat about Barbosa?" Elizabeth asked annoyed.

Barbosa smirked. "Aye, I believe you are scared my dear." He began.

It wasn't till now that Elizabeth met his eyes.

"Scared Jack, how he made you feel." he went on. "You feel that way about Will and you don't know if its something or nothing." Barbosa went on.

Elizabeth smiled some. "You must have a very good understanding of women." she said.

"No just a very good ability to read." Barbosa told her. He handed her a pink binded book of parchment.

Elizabeth snatched it off of him. "My thoughts are for me alone, Barbosa." she hissed.

"Aye, they are. My appologies." he said. "I never actually read it, you know." he went on. "But in order to get what you want out of someone you need to make them believe you already have it." He took a step towards her.

Elizabeth waved her hand infront of her face to get the smell of his breath away.

Will walked up. "Is there a problem, Captian?" he asked darkly.

"Nay, no problem." Barbosa replied. He nodded at Elizabeth and left.

"I have always hated that man." she said.

Will laughed. "Oh come now, Elizabeth, he's taking us to find Jack." he said.

Elizabeth smiled some. "Well I suppose thats the only good thing about him. She said she looked up at him with a smile.

Will smiled back, maybe he didn't have to let her go to let her be happy. At least not yet, He thought. Elizabeth leaned back on Will. Will smiled. 'No... not quite yet.'

Singing was heard in the distance. "The song..." Barbossa said. "It's begun."


End file.
